Rock-A-Bye Baby
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Careful what you wish for Amu... Someone should have stopped her. After a heartbroken wish from Amu changes her back into a two year old toddler, it's up to Ikuto, Utau, and the guardians to take care if the silly girl, but obstacles like the two people claiming to be Amu's siblings stand in the way or the fact of Amu's true origins cause even more trouble for everyone...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea suddenly hit me and I was like, okay let's do this. I really think this will be a fun story, and at first I was thinking of using this idea in my other story** While You Were Away **but I decided against it because an idea and plot line like this could have so much potential if given the chance, so I really hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**Chapter One**

** Wish**

* * *

Amu Hinamori laughed as she sat at the table with her mother and father and her younger sister, Ami. Today Amu celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and as a gift, the pinkette's parents gave her a necklace, one that belonged to her great grandmother, who died before Amu had even been procreated. It surprisingly had some sentimental value to Amu, so she put it on, taking the Humpty Lock off just this once to admire the necklace with a rose pendent.

"How was school today Amu-Chan?" Midori questioned her eldest daughter, glancing curiously at her.

Amu swallowed the rice she'd been eating with a smile plastered on her face. It was rare in the Hinamori household to get a full smile out of the pinkette these past few months and it was refreshing to see it. For some reason Midori couldn't understand why Amu couldn't be herself in their home, why she'd put up her _cool-and- spicy _façade. Maybe Amu knew.

"It was great actually. The guardian's had a small gathering for me with a few friends, which was great!" Amu laughed with a light blush. "No one actually has ever done that for me, not for as long as I've been alive."

Midori frowned; sure she knew Amu had a bad past. One that Amu couldn't remember herself. "Amu, there's something me and your father need to tell you." Midori couldn't stop herself from saying it, this secret had been a burden to her all these years, and if they waited to tell Amu when she was older, well that wouldn't go to well.

"Huh? What is it mama?" Amu asked, catching the worry glance Midori shot at Tsumugu.

"Ami, can you please go to your room? We need to talk to your sister privately." Midori gently cooed to the young Ami, who gave her mother a questioning look but complied and hopped off the table seat and bounced to Amu's room where she knew the cute chara's would be hiding.

"Mama, Papa, what's wrong?" Amu asked, setting her chop sticks down as worry washed over her. Had she done something wrong and gotten into trouble?

Midori reached out to grasp Amu's hand gently, "Amu, you understand that me and your father love you very much right?"

"Of course." Amu nodded. "I don't see how any of this is vital though mama."

Madori weakly smiled at Amu, "When you were about two years old, a social worker contacted me and your father, telling us they had this two year old toddler who had been rescued from an abandonment case. Please understand Amu that we tried so hard to bear a child but I was rendered unable, and even though we are not your parents by blood, we raised you as our own."

Amu stared at Madori in surprise, not comprehending her words. Was this some type of joke because it wasn't funny at all. They wouldn't lie about something like this, no her parents, adoptive parents apparently, wouldn't lie about something so serious. Questions were developing in Amu's head, questions that could hurt her but she just needed to _know._

"Why don't I remember this?" Amu softly asks.

"When we went to meet you Amu, you had a serious head injury. It was so severe that they said we'd be lucky if you could talk at all or even comprehend words. Your birth parents didn't give a damn about you, leaving you all alone to fend for yourself." Tsumugu answered bitterly, actually sounding like an adult for the first time in forever.

"But being able to talk or not Amu, the moment we saw you in that hospital bed, looking so broken and pale, I knew no matter what I would be _your _mother and you would be ours. It was in that moment I knew that we'd protect you from the world. The world your birth parents couldn't protect you from and left you in alone." Midori fiercely said. "You're in this family no matter what."

Amu gently pulled her hand away from Midori, tears in her eyes. She hadn't been wanted from the people who created her and brought her into this world, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that these people who left her alone didn't think twice about her.

"Do they know who my parents are?" Amu whispered gently, her voice breaking.

Midori hesitated, glancing at her husband- who gave her a simple nod.

"No, no they don't sweetie but we know that you have an older brother, and- and a twin sister that they kept." Midori broke the new gently.

With those words, Amu's heart broke completely. Her birth parents left only her behind. Why? What was wrong with her? _Everything is wrong with you. _Amu pushed her chair back, stood up abruptly and ran out the front door. She couldn't sit there anymore, not when she was so emotionally hurt right now. She just couldn't bare the pain.

"_Amu!" _Midori yelled after Amu, getting up to fallow her, but Tsukasa caught her wrist.

"Midori, give her some time. She needs it."

* * *

Amu ran, not even thinking of where she was going, just letting her feet carry her. She just wanted to disappear for some reason, to hide and cry and just get all this confusion out if her head. She ran, not even feeling tired.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was practicing his violin when his sensitive hearing picked it up, let low cries. Carefully placing the violin the once was his father back into its case, Ikuto looked over at Yoru, jerking his head for the small cat chara to character change. The familiar blue cat ears with its matching tail appeared, and Ikuto was off into the trees, chasing the low cries down. That's when he saw the flash of familiar pink hair, and for the first time in a while Ikuto saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to go do down there and question her but he didn't. Ikuto remained still, listening as Amu whispered to herself.

"Why? Why _me?_" Amu ranted, making Ikuto confused on what she was talking about. "I know it's selfish, they've given me so much but I can't… I can't and I wish I could go back maybe to that age."

"Yo." Ikuto irrupted, jumping casually from the tree landing easily onto the ground.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered in surprise. "I wasn't aware you were back in town."

Ikuto smirked, "Maybe I wanted to leave you a surprise in your bed again, Amu-Koi." He was satisfied with the pink blush that flushed across Amu's pale cheeks.

"Baka Neko." Amu muttered under her breath, not in the mood for their usual bickering. She was surprised to see Ikuto, because the last time she'd saw him was a year ago when he took her and Tadase to the amusement park before saying that forsaken last goodbye. She thought that was the last time she'd see Ikuto.

"How are you and kiddy king?" Ikuto questioned, curious.

"Broke up." Amu says ruefully. "He broke up with me."

Ikuto eyes widen in momentary surprise. Tadase had been so passionate about Amu, what happened? "Is that why you're crying?"

"No." Amu honestly answered, eyes tearing up. "It has nothing to do with Tadase. It's all me." Amu looked up into Ikuto's blue eyes. "I just found out that I was adopted, and –what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sad, I mean Midori and Tsumugu raised me." Amu's eyes widen. "I'm already calling them by their names!"

Ikuto set his violin down, wrapping Amu into an embrace that surprised her so much she stopped moving. "Amu, calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm sure there are reasons why things happened the reason they did-"

"They have other children." Amu whispered. "And they left me alone, all alone that I nearly died from a head injury at the age of two." Amu paused, letting the tears slid down her cheek. "I wish, that I was young again to the point that this doesn't affect me, that I don't remember this."

"Amu- you can't mean that," Ikuto said seriously, pushing Amu to arm's length. "It's better to remember than to forget, to move past all the hurt!"

Amu eyes narrowed as she jerked herself away from Ikuto, "God, and Ikuto! All I don't want to be Amu Hinimori anymore! Everything is falling apart! I lied to the woman who raised me today. I haven't spoken to Tadase and the guardian's or your sister for _months_! We all had a fall out a few months ago, some of us forming our own groups, I'm alone Ikuto! Today is the worst birthday _ever_! _I just wish I could be reborn again!" _Amu cried out, and that's when Ikuto understood. Amu had been alone, and when she called, he hadn't answered all the time, but when he did, she feed him lies. She'd been alone and she was tired of being alone.

A soft light erupted from Amu's jacket pocket and Ikuto's jean pocket. The Humpty Lock floated into the air, followed by the Dumpty Key, bother circulating around Amu in an orbit. The soft light grew brighter; to were Ikuto had to look away from Amu had the light engulfed her. It only lasted for a few seconds, but then the light died down. Ikuto wasn't prepared for what stood before him, because there stood a two year old pink haired with oversized clothing.

"Hi! I'm Amu!" Little Amu giggled, cheerfully, titling her head to the side curiously. "Can I call you Mr. Kitty Cat?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Aye! So how was this? It was just a random story idea I've had in my head for a little while, and I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drama and Ice Cream

**I honestly didn't expect such a good out come on this story because it was just a thought! Now I'm really working my ass off about this! Haha I really hope you enjoy this second chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! That is my motivation to continue!**

* * *

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**Chapter Two**

**Drama and Ice Cream**

* * *

Ikuto stared dumbfounded at the little Amu, who just a second ago had been just a head shorter than Ikuto, and now she was practically the height of his knee. _What the hell just happened? _Ikuto did not know the answer to his own question, nor could he even begin to conjure up one. Amu had been so upset that Ikuto barely made sense of any of it- besides the fact that she was adopted, had two siblings and was unwanted by her birth parents. Then she wished to be reborn again and now there she was. What exactly was he going to do? What was he going to tell her parents?

"_Yeah, she wished to be reborn again and the Humpty Lock and Dumpy Key granted her wish." _

Nope, that wouldn't turn out so well. Then he'd have to go into detail about chara's and just what exactly Amu and everyone else had been through- they'd be judged as crazy and shipped to an asylum. Maybe if Ikuto told the Guardians they could help him? Or maybe they wouldn't because Amu had admitted they had a fall out and formed their own groups, but wouldn't they help Amu still? Utau, maybe if Ikuto went to his sister. No, she wouldn't be much help- with his luck she'd try to trick Amu. He sighed when his pants were being tugged on, so he looked down to see Amu looking up at him expectantly with a goofy smile. She was covered by her oversized blazer.

"Up Mr. Kitty Cat! Up!" Amu giggled, putting her arms up. Ikuto's hard gaze softens when he looked into the carefree honey, and for some reason- he just couldn't deny her request. Careful of not moving the blazer off, Ikuto picked Amu up. She was light.

"I have a name you know, Ikuto." Ikuto tells Amu, who gave him a displeased look and shook her head.

"I down't like dat name. I like Mr. Kitty Cat!" Amu giggled with a grin.

Sighing, Ikuto felt a smile tug at his lips, "Can you tell me your name and how old you are?"

Amu nodded vigorously, "My name is Amu, and I am two!" Amu exclaimed in the end, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

It made Ikuto smile, how Amu was acting because never once did sixteen year old Amu once smiled so brightly or act so carefree, yet she was also a two year old. She had no worries in life right now, and for some strange reason Ikuto wanted to make sure it stayed like that. He wanted her to stay innocent and carefree, not being the Amu who cried because Ikuto didn't like seeing Amu cry.

"What should we do, Amu?" Ikuto questioned, just a Yoru flew to him.

"Ikuto ~Nya!" Yoru yelled when Amu grabbed him, like how Ami did with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"It's a smwall kitty!" Amu cried out excitedly shaking Yoru around.

Ikuto chuckled and carefully while he pried Yoru out of Amu's tight grip, the poor chara had begun to turn purple from the lack of air. Amu huffed and pouted when Yoru flew away from Amu and hid behind Ikuto, warily eying the two year old turned sixteen year old.

"How is Amu a kid!?~Nya" Yoru exclaimed, getting a giggled from Amu.

"Amu made a wish to be reborn, the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key reacted to her wish, turning her into a two year old." Ikuto explains, shifting Amu in his arms. "I don't know what to do with her."

"Take her to Tsukasa~ Nya." Yoru suggested, giving Ikuto an idea.

"Ice crweam!" Amu screamed her craving for food. "Can we pwease get ice cream Mr. Kitty Cat?" Amu begged, giving Ikuto her best puppy dog look and pouty lip.

Yet again, Ikuto couldn't deny Amu's request and nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course Amu." Ikuto said and looked at Yoru. "Yoru, go tell Tsukasa of the situation- I don't think I'll be able to get there until another hour."

"Of course ~Nya!" With that Yoru flew off and Ikuto made his way to the ice cream parlor with Amu asking question.

"How can that kitty cat fly?" Amu asked first. "Why is your hair blue? Why do birds chirp? Why do I have pink hair? Why did your kitty ears go away? What is life? How are babies born? Oh! Why is the sky blue?-"

"_Amu_." Ikuto cut off her question fest, a headache forming. "Please stop with the questions. That kitty cat can fly because he is my chara. My hair is blue because I was born like that. I don't know why birds chirp. You have pink hair because you were also born like that. My ears disappeared because I put them away. Life is an unexplainable thing. You are too young to know how babies are born. I don't know why the sky is blue."

Ikuto answered all her questions, trying not to go into too much detail. She was curious, highly curious and Ikuto didn't understand why because Amu never really asked questions but two year old Amu could ask just about anything. If he'd let her continue, she would probably have asked more ridiculous questions like _Why can't we see air?_ Or _How come we see colors?_ Ikuto just didn't want to answer questions that had no answer, no matter how innocent the question.

"What is a chara?" Amu asked, causing Ikuto to groan.

"Look, the ice cream parlor Amu." Ikuto pointed out, distracting the girl- her question long forgotten.

"ICE CRWEAM!" Amu declares, struggling in Ikuto's arm.

"Will you stop moving?" Ikuto asked oblivious to the fact Amu wanted down. He was enjoying holding her in his arms.

"Put me down!" Amu demanded, struggling. When Ikuto complied with her demand, Amu was racing off into the ice cream parlor. Ikuto chased after her, asking himself what he had gotten himself into. Amu was already pressing her face against the ice cream freezer window, peering down to all the flavors. Ikuto watched amused as Amu asked the worker for various samples, obviously stuck on what kind she could get.

"I'll take four scoops of the chocolate brownie!" Amu chirped, grinning at Ikuto.

"That's a lot of ice cream Amu." Ikuto scolded, but the littler girl was persistent.

"No it's not! I can eat ten scoops!" Amu argued back, holding up ten fingers. "_Ten_ scoops and not even be full!"

Ikuto sweat dropped, "Amu, that's a lot of ice cream and you are hyper enough." Ikuto looked at the worker. "Two scoops for her will be just fine, and I'll take a single of just chocolate."

The worker laughed as Amu crossed her arms and stomped her foot, pouting at Ikuto- who didn't waver into her demands. Ikuto smirked at Amu, knowing he won this round. She just did not need four scoops of ice cream, not right now or she would be bouncing everywhere.

"Your sister is cute." The worker smiled at Ikuto as she ringed the ice cream up. "Your total is six dollars and seventy cents."

"Thanks, and she's not my sister." Ikuto quickly said, paying and handing Amu her cup of double scooped chocolate brownie ice cream. "Here, now let's go."

Amu walked besides Ikuto happily shoveling spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. They were on their way to meet Tsukasa at Seiyo Academy. With one glance at Amu, Ikuto saw all the chocolate on her face and mentally kicked himself for forgetting to grab napkins because Amu had it all over her.

* * *

Tsukasa was currently in his office, meeting with the three factions that divided from the Guardians. Group one was the Royals that coexisted of Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko- who was only there for Rima. The second group was the Jesters, which coexisted of Yaya, Kairi- who tried to recruit Amu, but she called this feud stupid and left. The third group was the outers, Kukai and Utau. Each group at least tried to get Amu on their side, but like Yaya and Kairi she called the situation stupid and refused to join a side- which led them to telling her she was on her own.

Tsukasa was sad to see that they had faction off, but Amu was the only one with a clear head. She fought Utau and Rima with Nagihiko on a daily bases on purifying the x-eggs, which led them to fractioning off the city. They were to only purify their own factions, and Amu being the single group- she was mostly pushed around by the other chara bearers. So enough, Amu gave up and told the other groups her faction was up for grabs- and now battles happened there. It was a shame to see Amu give up the job of a joker, but she spent time with her charas on growing powerful, she had wanted the Guardians to get back together.

"Not surprised Amu is late." Utau mutters to Kukai who shrugged. He was one of the ones, along with Nagihiko and Yaya who were against the idea of the groups, and felt guilty about Amu- but they protected the ones they held dear to their hearts first. Sure they cared about Amu- but they knew she wouldn't be reckless, but the others weren't as stable. It was like if someone was controlling them or something had snapped.

"Give her time." Tsukasa said, glancing at the three groups. "I know you all don't want to work together but with the rising number of x-eggs, I need you all to work together. Why did you separate in the first place?"

"That is valid information!" Kiseki roared, Tadase sweat dropping.

"We all developed different beliefs on how the situation should be handled and after much disagreement, we agreed to regroup ourselves." Tadase answered honestly.

"Amu just decided that the idea was stupid, that we should work through it and get past it, but we couldn't. Not this time." Rima added.

Utau interjected, "So we told her to stay out of it since she'd get hurt, and after a while she finally did."

Tsukasa sighed, just as Yoru burst in through the door with four other chara's fallowing him. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, who all looked frantically around, but didn't see their bearer. When they saw Yoru flying quickly while looking for Amu, they fallowed him.

"Yoru!" Iru said first.

"Tsukasa! Something has happened!~Nya!" Yoru exclaimed, completely ignoring Iru and everyone else.

"Has something happened to Ikuto?" Utau asked worriedly.

"It's about Amu! ~Nya!" Yoru rushed out, causing the four charas to tackle the neko chara.

"Where is Amu-Chan?" Ran yelled, worried about her bearer.

"Ikuto has her! Nya! Get off me! Nya!" Yoru shouted, flying from the four chara's grips.

"Why does Ikuto have Amu?" Tadase questioned with jealousy in his voice.

Tsukasa gave Yoru a curious look, "Yes, why does Ikuto have Amu? What had happened to our beloved Joker?"

Yoru took in a deep breath, "Ikuto has been taking care of her because the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key turned Amu into a two year old! ~Nya!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled in sync.

Ran was flying around crazily, while Dia muttered under her breath and Miki was passive, and Su was just down right worried. Their bearer had run off and made a wish, Dia knew this because the bearer was now a two year old child! Which meant Amu could change her dreams, and they could be put back into their eggs.

"How did that happen?" Kukai was also curious as surprised but he shut his mouth when a voice sounded from down the hall.

"_Why are we in a school? I hate school!" _A young voice cried out, whining about how schools were boring and that she would die in these boring halls.

"_Amu, please don't yell. I have a headache already- plus we really need to clean your face."_ Ikuto's voice surprised them all, because it was gentle and affectionate, and had Utau jealous. Not even her own brother spoke to her like that, but she couldn't blame him- half the time she'd been chasing him around. Now she had Kukai.

"_But I down't want to be here Cat." _The childish voice begged and a chuckle fallowed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsukasa says, watching as the door opened and Ikuto slipped in with a small girl.

When Amu saw all the other people, she instantly hid behind Ikuto's legs, accidently wiping her face on his pants. Ikuto felt this and sighed, glanced down at the girl who smeared the chocolate on her face. She left a stain on his pants, and now he had to wash them.

"Now you decided you're shy?" Ikuto questioned amusedly, holding his hands out. "Come here Amu."

Amu curiously glanced at the people and saw the other chara's, who stared at her. With that, her shyness was long forgotten as she caught sight of Yoru and chased after him. She ran past Ikuto's offer to pick her up. Amu's attention span was very short, Ikuto figured that out quickly.

"Kitty Cat! Pwease come back!" Amu cried out, jumping to catch Yoru.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered, flying down to her bearer. That was her first mistake.

"Ran!" Her sisters called as Amu grabbed ahold of her giggling as she shook the poor pink chara.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ran whispers, turning green. Miki and Su tried to pry Ran out of Amu's grip while Dia floated in front of her bearer.

"Amu, please don't do that. It could really hurt Ran, or any of the charas. We'll play with you, but you have to be gentle." Dia gently scolded, earning a nodded from Amu.

"I sorry." Amu apologizes. " I didn't mwean to hurt anyone."

"Of course not!" Su smiled widely at the bubble gum pink haired child. "You didn't know better."

"It's okay Amu-Chan." Ran reassured, giving Amu a weak smile. "See, I'm all better!"

Amu's smile lit up happily as she continues to chase Su, Ran and Miki around while everyone just watched.

"How did this even happen?" Nagihiko asked and Ikuto sighed.

"I don't even know exactly how, but I overheard Amu crying last night and she was just so upset- she wished to be reborn and the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key seemed to grant her wish." Ikuto explained, and then he glared at them all. "Now tell me _why _exactly did you all fall apart?"

Kukai let out a nervous laugh, "You see, they didn't agree with all of each other's ideas about how we should handle the rising x-egg situation- so they all disbanded and regrouped. Amu decided to go on her own when she called this all stupid. And I have to agree."

"Kukai!" Utau gasped.

"I agree with Kukai." Nagihiko spoke up.

"So do I!" Yaya declared, handing Amu some candy.

"Yaya! Please don't give her candy!" Ikuto yelled, swiping the candy from Yaya's hand before Amu could spot it.

"It is _stupid_." Ikuto agreed, "This whole argument is stupid, because it also caused Amu to wish this. If I had known- I'd come back home!"

"While maybe you shouldn't have left to find a man who doesn't want to be found!" Utau snapped, and shut her mouth realizing what she said. "Ikuto- I didn't, I'm sorry."

Ikuto clenched his fist and simply tuned everyone out and focused on Tsukasa, "I can't return her home like this, and I don't know what to do with Amu in this state."

Tsukasa sighed, thinking. "You are right about not wanting to return her home in this state, but I can see that Amu has taken a liking to you, so I think you should watch her until further notice. I'm sure Dia, Su, Miki and Ran will help as well. Right Dia?"

"Of course." Dia agreed. "The others can help as well. We can switch off days."

Ikuto for some reason didn't like that suggestion of someone else caring for Amu, but he nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

"Then it's settled." Tsukasa says.

"Amu, come on, we are going." Ikuto calls over but Tadase called Amu over.

"Amu-Chan." Tadase called, receiving a weird look from Amu.

"I don't like your floating person- therefor I don't like you." Amu simply dismissed Tadase, skipping over to Ikuto and raising her arms.

"Up Cat! Up!" Amu happily said, and Kukai couldn't help feel jealous as he watched Ikuto walk away with Amu with their chara's fallowing shortly behind. He always wanted a little sister, and now he wanted to teach Amu how to play soccer.

* * *

Midori was beyond worried about Amu. She hadn't called home since last night, and a whole bunch over worse scenarios kept playing through Midori's head. Tsumugu didn't seem all that bothered as he played with Ami in the living room, he claims that she probably wasn't ready to come home and crashed at a friend's house. Midori knew about Ikuto, about how Amu let him stay here, maybe she was with him. That lessened her worries a little bit but also caused new ones. Would he take advantage of Amu? No, Midori shook her head with the thought. Ikuto wasn't like that and even she knew that.

"Don't worry Midori." Tsumugu says, rubbing his wife's shoulders as Ami watched television. "This was a lot for Amu to take in, she'll come around in her own time."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. What if she doesn't? What if she ran away?" Midori asked, horrified at the simple thought. Amu couldn't run away, no- Midori loved her as her own. Sure she wasn't exactly truthful about how she got Amu, because Amu had been Midori's niece.

Akemi, Midori's sister, begged her to take Amu and run. She didn't care about what Midori names her daughter, she just couldn't bear if all her children turned out like her husband. Akemi was going to give up her other daughter, but her husband stopped her before she could and was already angered by how Amu had been given away. He tried to track Midori down, but by that time she married Tsumugu, changing her surname to Hinamori and carefully hiding Amu in plain sight. Both officially adopting Amy as their own when Midori explained the situation to Tsumugu, who believed her.

The door bell rung then and brought Midori out of her thoughts.

"I got it." Midori calls to her husband, opening a door to see a woman dressed in a suit.

"Midori Hinamori?" She questioned. "Adoptive mother to Amu Hinamori?"

"Yes. What is this about?" Midori asked, with a dread feeling.

"I'm with the department of justice, the biological parents of Amu Hinamori never gave their parental rights up for Amu to get adopted-"

"What is this about?" Midori asked the social worker.

The social worker gave a sad smile, "I'm here to pick Amu. The rightful parents want to take you and your husband to court for parental rights over Amu. Therefore, it revokes your adoptive rights and parental rights over Amu Koyama."

_Oh Amu, don't come home._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So here's chapter two of Rock-A-Bye baby! I really hope you all liked this chapter as much as you liked the first one! Please share your thoughts about this chapter, I love reading your reactions! Please review because it is motivation! **


	3. Chapter 3: Messy Girl

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I am happy you all are enjoying this story and I hope you all will continue to like it. Sorry for the kind long wait for an update. I hope this is a chapter you all like!**

* * *

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**Chapter Three**

**Messy Girl**

* * *

That night Amu was still bouncing off the walls, and Ikuto was ready to give the girl some sleeping pills. Amu's sugar levels from the ice cream still haven't seemed to drop, if anything- they increased. With a groan, Ikuto gave Amu a stern look, which in turn tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Amu, you need to stay quiet. Other people are trying to sleep."

Amu nodded and grinned, "Okay!"

"Shhh!" Miki, Ran and Su said as they covered Amu's little mouth.

One thing Ikuto did not think out was where Amu was going to be sleeping at. He lived in a small apartment complex that only had one room, one restroom, the kitchen and the main living room with the small television set and a small sofa. It wasn't the most luxurious place, but it was cheap and affordable. Ikuto debated wither to give Amu the room or the living room, deciding that she'd be happier on the couch so she could watch TV.

"Do you have ice cweam?" Amu questioned as she walked through the door with Ikuto.

"No more ice cream for you tonight Amu." Ikuto says sternly, going to the cabinets off to the left side of the room to grab some spare blankets and a pillow.

Ikuto then made his was back into the living room, laying the blankets and pillow down onto the couch, making a makeshift bed. It wasn't much but Ikuto highly doubt that little Amu had high luxury standards at the age her mind was set at. The way Amu was watching _Elmo_, singing and clapping along with it just proved his point.

"Amu, it's time for bed." Ikuto said sternly standing in front of the television when Amu didn't pay attention to him.

"Ikwtoe, I was watching dat!" Amu cried out, pouting with a glare.

Ikuto took in the sight, Amu looking like pure innocence. At this age she never experienced heart break or something to take away the light in her honey eyes. Oh that light that shined in her eyes warmed Ikuto up inside, and it brought out a side of him. He wanted to protect her from this world, from the way it really worked. He wanted to protect her dreams.

"Well it's nearly midnight Amu and I'm tired. I can't have you watching cartoons all night." Ikuto sighed, turning the television off, despite Amu's cries of protest. "Lay down."

Ikuto was going to make scramble eggs out of those charas, who decided to go to sleep themselves and leave Amu in Ikuto's care. Ikuto was not a person who enjoyed children, let alone babysitting. Now he bared the responsibility for her care, he was entrusted with it. Not just by Tsukasa, but by this little Amu herself. She trusted him enough to go with him willingly, unlike Tadase, whom this version of Amu wasn't very fond of. That tugged Ikuto's lips upward.

"But I'm not tired." Amu protested with a yawn, laying her head down onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Yes you are now sleep." Ikuto said softly, pulling the blanket up to tuck her in before he made it into his room. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a grey shirt, he got into bed. He laid there in complete silence, just staring up at the ceiling as he processed everything in his mind.

Amu, his sweet Amu, was a toddler because she wished to be reborn because of the problems that happened around her. Ikuto was kind of mad at the pink haired girl, she wished to get away and in a way that was like a running. Amu Hinamori never ran from a problem, but now he couldn't defend that because she had ran. Then again, the Guardians and Utau drove her to this when they faction off with one other, thus creating four different sides, with Amu being the only one on hers. If Ikuto had known- he'd have come back and been on Amu's side, but yet again he was too late.

When his eyes began to droop into a light slumber the door creaked open, causing light t flood through the door way. Ikuto opened his eyes to see a small silhouette holding her blanket to her chest. She was staring at Ikuto with wide honey eyes.

"Amu, what's wrong- why aren't you asleep?" Ikuto asked, rolling over to his side.

Amu came closer and crawled up into his bed, bringing her blanket with her. She curled on the other pillow and yawned, her eyes beginning to close.

"I had a bad dweam." Amu murmured, her breaths evening out.

Ikuto softly smiled at her sleeping form and covered her small frame with his bed sheet before he closed his eyes. His smile never left his lips when he felt Amu snuggle into his side, a soft smile ghost onto her lips.

* * *

The next morning Ikuto woke up to an empty bed, and for a split second he panicked when he didn't hear Amu making noise, but then her joyful laughter filled the house and it was music to his ears. Amu's laugh was so carefree and it was full of happiness, and Ikuto found himself wondering why he never heard her laugh like that before.

Getting up and running a hand through his blue bed head, Ikuto made his way into the outer room, pausing at what he saw. Amu was a mess, so was the whole kitchen. The charas were all flying around besides Su, who was actually trying to cook breakfast for her little owner.

Yoru was covered in maple syrup along with Miki, both complaining on how they were sticky now and needed to clean up. Ran on the other hand was pure white, covered in flour and sneezing puff of white clouds into the air. Dia, she was covered in milk- trying to catch Amu who ran around laughing. Amu, Ikuto noticed, was covered in maple syrup, flour, egg, milk and something that looked like jam. Sighing Ikuto walked over, causing everyone to freeze, including Amu- who looked at Ikuto and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Don't give me that look right now." Ikuto says, trying to remain unfazed.

Amu giggled and took off around the house, just as his doorbell rang. Groaning, Ikuto went to answer it, only to reveal Utau and Kukai, the two best friends of Amu who got together. Kukai grinned and Utau glanced into the apartment when she heard the giggling.

"How is Amu?" Utau asked.

She knew that it was wrong that she went against Amu, one of the people who saved her in the past. She felt guilty and stupid for agreeing to split up the group, and now the singer would do anything to take it back just so they could have _their_ Amu back. Teenaged Amu.

"Devil child! ~Nya!" Yoru yelled, racing out the door into the air.

"Kitty Cat!" Amu cried out, rushing to the door to chase Yoru, but stopped in her tracks as she ran into Kukai's leg.

"Amu? You're a mess." Utau says, glancing down at the younger version of her best friend.

"Nah uh!" Amu retorted childishly, "I'm clean!"

"No you have breakfast all over you." Ikuto tells her and gets a small glare for the child.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Amu exclaimed, retreating into the apartment to go find a hiding spot.

Kukai couldn't help but laugh at the pink haired girl, a smile tugging at his lips. She was like the little sister he'd dream of having. It was wrong but Kukai wished she'd stay this way so he'd get that selfish wish- having a little sister.

"She's a handful eh?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto exhaled, "You have no clue, but hey- she keeps me busy."

"AH!" Amu yelled, causing the three young adults to look in the direction she went in.

Worried, Ikuto went to go check on Amu as Utau and Kukai fallowed him into the small restroom. Amu was staring at her reflection with eyes full of horror. She touched her face and wiped the flour off swiftly and gasped.

"I'm not clean!" Amu cried out, pouting over at Ikuto. "I want to be clean!"

Utau chuckled and push both males out of the restroom. "I'll clean her up, but you both need to get out."

Ikuto and Kukai nodded and head back out into the living room, leaving Utau to bathe Amu. Closing the door, Utau smiled at Amu who looked up her in wonder and in awe. The honey eyes of Amu reminded her so much of her sister's, well adoptive sisters- eyes. The eyes that held wonder, curiosity but most of all- beauty. For those eyes hadn't seen an evil in the world yet, and were still pure.

"Who are you?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

Utau ran the water until it was warm, "Utau, I'm Ikuto's sister and that man that was with me is Kukai, my boyfriend."

Amu made a face, "Ew, so you have cooties!"

"No, I don't." Utau chuckled and watched as the bath tub filled. "Come on, time to get in."

Utau reached for Amu who shrunk back, the pink haired girl shook her head vigorously. She was a big believer about the contagious disease of the 'cooties'. Ikuto was okay though, he didn't have them- or at least Amu didn't think he did. Now that she was thinking about it, she never really did _ask_, and maybe she should have. Just as a precaution for her wellbeing because she had her whole life ahead of her still!

"Amu." Utau said sternly.

"You have the cooties!" Amu cried out, reaching for the door handle, but she wasn't tall enough.

_Well played onee-san, well played. _Amu thought as Utau picked her up and helped take the dirty shirt and pant off with her froggy underwear before setting her into the bath tub. A mischievous thought formed in her head as Utau got a cup and poured water onto Amu's long pink hair.

"Tell me about yourself, Amu-chan." Utau says, gently rubbing shampoo into her hair.

_She's going to smell like Ikuto. He'll be happy about that._ Utau snickered inwardly.

Amu pondered for a second, "I like ice cream and candy! Though Mr. Kitty Cat doesn't give me sugar very often." Amu lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's a little grumpy- cause he's old."

Utau smiled, she was naïve. Amu was cute and Utau couldn't help but wonder, what happened to this Amu as she got older? Where did this naivety and light go from Amu? How had she become a cool-and-spicy character, so cold that people believed her cool for that persona but no one actually knew her. Had the Guardians knew Amu's true self?

Rinsing her hair, Utau cleaned the skin were flour and syrup stick too. That was when Amu splashed Utau with a good amount of water that caught the singer off guard. Utau black shirt was saturated with water, clinging to her skin.

"AMU!"

Both males cringed at Utau's yell but they heard Amu's joyful laughter. She found Utau's yelling funny, and Kukai couldn't help but chuckle as Ikuto flipped though the channels of the television, pausing on the news. He wasn't someone who kept up daily, but every so often Ikuto would watch just to see new news.

"_Breaking news, reportedly we have a new runaway girl. She is wanted by child protective services. Apparently her foster parents have been revoked of parental rights and biological parents are asking for their daughter to come home safely._

_If anyone sees this girl, Amu Hinamori- please contact authorities."_

Both males eyes were wide as they saw Amu's picture show up on the television screen. She was wanted back because her biological parents wanted her back. Ikuto eyes furrowed, something just didn't seem right about that. The his phone buzzed, signaling he had a text message.

_Ikuto, if Amu is with you- don't let her come home. Those people want to take her away, don't let them!_

_~Midori_

Yeah, getting a text message from Amu's mother meant something wasn't right, especially if she was telling him to keep Amu away from home. What was going on? Just who exactly were Amu's biological parents?

"AMU GET BACK HERE!" Utau yelled, breaking Ikuto out of his thoughts as a little girl streaked arcoss the apartment. Both males stood up, watching Utai chase the naked two year old, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm superman!" Amu laughed, tying the towel around her throat like a cape and running.

The charas begun to chase her, except Miki, who was drawing furiously in her little notepad, and nodded in approval. "Drew. Draw. Drawn."

Then Amu magically had clothing on, wearing a red top that had frills, a plain pair of shorts and small sneakers on her feet. Her wet hair was now dry and curled into two pigtails and she was laughing at Utau, who picked Amu up.

"You can't just do that Amu! Running naked in front of males is shameful! Shameful!" Utau scolded and Amu dipped her head in shame. Then Utau's eyes soften, but then Amu giggled.

"You're no fun!" Amu stuck her tongue out and looked at Kukai. "Onee-san said you are fun! Can we play?"

Kukai glanced at Ikuto, looking for his approval. Reluctantly, the blue haired male nodded his head. In honest truth, Ikuto wanted Amu to stay with him at all times even if he wished someone else could watch her, but for some reason he didn't like the idea of someone else watching the two year old. He was overly protective, more than ever now with that text message, yet no one should notice Amu now. They were looking for a teenaged girl, not a two year old.

"Come on, then- well go to the park and come back here for lunch." Kukai said, reaching for Amu who held her arms out to him.

"To the park we go!" Amu declared, point on wards.

Kukai and Amu then left, her chara, minus Su- fallowing the duo. Su stayed behind to prepare lunch.

"You're worrying to much." Utau smiled. "She'll be fine."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Let's hope so, now come on- you get to help me clean this kitchen while you're here."

* * *

Miku leaned against the tree that hid her from plain view of the soccer field. Her long pink hair waved in the wind like a personal flag as her honey eyes were trained on the two people playing. The brown haired boy, and the little pink haired girl. A small smirk tugging at her lips when she heard the child laugh.

"Is that her?" Miku glanced up to her brother and nodded a yes to his question.

"I wonder how she managed to get turned back into a child, Rin." Miku gently said.

Rin shrugged his shoulders, running his hand through his silver hair. It was still a wonder how Rin managed to get silver hair instead of pink like his younger twin sisters. Something in the genes her guessed that skipped him, but he was thankful because a guy with pink hair? He'd never live it down.

"Do we retrieve her now?" Miku inquired her older brother.

"No, we don't." Rin says, turning to walk away.

"Nii-chan." Miku called, getting her brother's attention. "When we get home, what do we tell mother and father?"

"Nothing, because we both know father has cruel intentions." Rin answered. "Amu is safe for now, but until it becomes crucial, we must stay in the shadows of her life."

Miku sighed brushing her bangs away from her eyes, fallowing after her thick headed brother. She just wished she could meet her other half finally, but it was hard enough for Rin to protect her, it would be harder to protect Amu. For now, they would just stay has her silent guardians.

* * *

Kukai laughed when Amu tripped over the soccer ball yet again. Even with Ran character changing with the younger girl, Amu couldn't get the hang of it. Kukai helped her up, watching amusedly as she scowled at the soccer ball with a hateful glare.

"I don't like this game!" Amu cried out, kicking the ball angrily. Making it into the goal. "I made it! Kukai! I made it! I'm the best soccer player in the universe!" Amu boasted, going to kick the soccer ball again, and falling- thus her ego was broken.

Kukai shook his head with a smile on his lips, and he glanced over his shoulder, feeling watched. That's when he saw her, a split image of Amu, with long flowing locks of hair, but the she was gone and Amu was trying to get his attention. Glancing down at the girl, she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Amu?" Kukai asked concerned, kneeling down.

"Owie." Amu sniffled, showing him her knee where she had a scrap from falling.

"You'll be okay." Kukai smiled. "You about done here."

Amu nodded, "I don't like this game."

"Is it because you a sore loser?" Kukai asked as Amu crawled onto his back.

"No." Amu lied, giggling as Kukai raised and she was off the down.

"Now horsey, off to the ice cream shop!" Amu pointed, causing Kukai to chuckle.

"Nice try, but no. I have to get you back in time for lunch Amu." Kukai said, walking along the road.

It was a warm summer day, a little humid in the air. The birds were out flying at the butterflies fascinated the little girl on Kukai's back. The grass was dried out, some patches decaying while others were more nourished. Flowers bloomed on bushes and the trees provided some shade. The whole time, Amu was silent, just taking in the beauty of the world with her own eyes. She was amazed at what she saw, always pointing at a butterfly and asking Kukai what kind it was, but of course he didn't always know.

"What is that one?" Amu asked, pointing to a yellow and black butterfly.

Kukai pondered for a second, "A bumble bee butterfly."

"Do they sting you?" Amu asked appalled.

"No silly." Kukai chuckled. "Just because of the colors."

"You just named it that didn't you?" Amu sweat dropped.

"Yeah."

Kukai kept walking, putting Amy down at some point as she chased the charas around. She has so much energy, so much curiosity. She was truly a child now, in the mind and heart. It made Kukai feel even more worse that he just wanted to take her away from Ikuto and care for her twenty four seven, but he knew somehow, Amu would never part from Ikuto's side. She'd never agree and he's never let her go. Kukai catches the gleam in Ikuto's midnight blue eyes when he watches Amu, she was his and he was hers.

"We are here!" Amu cried out happily, stomach growling as Kukai opened the door to Ikuto's apartment. There was an amazing smell of spaghetti and meatballs, and Amu was off into the kitchen. Pulling Ikuto's pants legs to gain his attention.

"I hungry." Amu whined, rubbing her stomach.

Ikuto nodded, "Go sit down and I'll serve you."

Within five minutes, everyone had a plate of food and was eating, Amu though, was shoveling it into her mouth as if she never ate before. It was as if she had been starving for days and this was her first meal since last week.

"Slow down Amu." Ikuto said. "You'll choke."

Utau laughed lightly, "Amu, can I ask you something?"

Amu slowed her eating pace and glanced up at Utau with questioning eyes. She nodded with a smile and noodles swaying from her lips. Amu was once again a mess, but that was least of Utau's concern, though the conversation she had with Ikuto worried her more.

_Kukai and Amu had just left and Ikuto had roped Utau into cleaning the kitchen. It was silent as she wiped the circular table Ikuto had bought a few weeks ago. She's been with him when he bought it. The silence wasn't a comfortable one, something was bothering her brother._

"_Ikuto." Utau sighed. "What's wrong?" _

_Ikuto leaned against the counter as he gazed at his younger sister. He needed her help with Amu right now. That text message was really bothering him and he wanted to meet with Midori to find out what exactly was going on in the Hinamori household._

"_I got a text from Midori."_

"_Amu's mother?" Utau asked with disbelief. Wondering how she had Ikuto's mother in the first place. Of course Amu could have taken Ikuto to meet her family, but when?_

_Ikuto nodded, "She's worried Utau, even went as far to tell me to keep Amu away from the house." Ikuto paued. "I need to know why, so that's why I need you to take Amu for the night Utau and watch her."_

_Utau nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. Ikuto really cared for Amu, and it made her happy that someone could bring love into his life that use to be so dark once. Amu was Ikuto's light, and everyone knew that. Which is she'd do anything to help get Amu back, for Ikuto's sake._

"_Of course, now lunch won't make itself."_

"I was speaking with Ikuto, how would you like to stay the night with me tonight?" Utau asked looking at little Amu.

Amu dropped her forth in excitement and nodded with squeal of excitement then started to cough. The noddle was lodge in her throat from not chewing all the way, but after some coughing, Amu finally go the noddle out and spit it into a napkin. She reminded herself to not ever do that again because she swore she saw her short life flash before her eyes and let's just say Amu believed she had a lot more to live for.

"Don't choke Amu." Kukai said, glancing worriedly at the young girl.

Amu grinned, "I'm so excited to be staying with Onee-san!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So sorry for the long wait of this chapter, but I hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter should be longer than this one. Next chapter is Amu's and Utau's girl night haha, so if you have any ideas on what they should do please tell me, I'll happily try to add them! Did I manage to be at least a little humorous? Yeah, I'm not the comedian type haha.**

**Please review, because it means a lot. Can we get the reviews up to 20 maybe? **

**Also please check out my other stories,**

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_In The Flesh_

_Life After Death_

_While You Were Away_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Crimson Hearts ((Vampire Knight X Shugo Chara))_


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror Images

**I am so sorry for the huge lack of an update! I just have no time to get all my stories updated, but I finally got to this one! I want to say thank you to all the reviews and the fans of this story-you are the motivation to keep me writing this story! I won't bore you with an author's note as you all have waited so patiently for a new chapter of Rock-A-Bye Baby. So here you go!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS (because this is the last update until 2015!)**

* * *

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**Chapter Four**

**Mirror Images**

* * *

"Onee-san's home is amazing!" Amu squealed excitedly, fidgeting in Utau's arms restlessly. Amu was hyper at the moment, yet again even though she had no sugar after lunch. Kukai probably slipped the tiny Amu some candy when Ikuto or Utau weren't paying attention.

"Thank you Amu." Utau said as she put Amu down onto the floor. "Amu-chan, may I ask you something?"

Amu grinned up to Utau, nodding her head enthusiastically, this cause Utau to smile. Utau wanted Amu to get to know her friends once again. Since right now Amu tended to not like some of them, like Tadase, which was quiet comical but also saddening. Amu use to have the biggest crush on the boy and this little diva version of the pinkette was mean to him.

"I want to invite Rima and Yaya over so you get to know them. Is that okay Amu?"

Amu raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Do Rima and Yaya have cooties like you?"

"I don't have cooties Amu. Cooties aren't even real." Utau sweat dropped.

Amu gasped dramatically, "TAKE THAT BACK! YOU HAVE THE COOTIES! KUKAI GAVE THEM TO YOU ONEE-SAN AND THERE IS NO CURE!" Amu cried up. "You'll die soon!"

Utau got a wicked gleam in her amethyst eyes, "Do you know how to you spread the cooties Amu-chan?"

"By touch, duh!" Amu eyes widen and watered up. "You hugged me, picked me up! You did this on purpose!" Amu wailed. "I'M GOING TO DIE TOO!"

Utau sighed at Amu's theatrics, "Isn't that a bit to dramatic? You aren't going to die Amu.. What in the world are you doing?"

Amu was on the floor, arm draped over her eyes, "I feel it. Slowly I'm dying. Tell Mr. Kitty Cat I'll miss him, and cooties holder too." Amu pulled in a gasping breath before faking her death, her head rolling to the side and arm limply falling to her side. Utau sighed and shakes her head.

Sometimes Utau didn't understand this little Amu. She was so hyper active and dramatic and strangely amusing. The older version of Amu never acted like this, she was never so carefree or open. Teenage Amu was serious and helpful, got embarrassed to easily but this little version had no shame. She was as wild as any other child.

"You never did answer my question." Utau rolled her eyes when Amu didn't move. "Yaya will bring candy."

Amu jumped to her feet, grinning excitedly, "What are you waiting for Onee-san!? Call them!"

* * *

Ikuto stared up at the Hinamori household, thinking carefully of his words. What was he supposed to ask? Sighing he shook his head, all he needed was answers and everything would slowly explain themselves. Which was exactly what Ikuto did, knocking on the door and waiting for a few seconds before Midori answered.

"Ikuto?" Midori asked, surprised to see the young man on her door step. "How can I help you?"

"That text message you sent me. Why isn't safe for Amu here at home?" Ikuto inquired, carefully watching Midori.

The mother sighed, "It's a long story Ikuto, one that can't be discussed out in the open like this. Come on in."

Midori opened the door wider, enough for Ikuto to pass through. Midori shut it after him quickly, locking it and sighing. Both of them made their way to the living room that was empty. In fact, the whole house was empty because there was not a single sound. It was just Midori here, home alone, which made Ikuto wonder where Tsumugu and Ami were at. Or was it just a coincidence that they happened to be gone at this exact moment?

"Can I get you anything? Water?" Midori offered polite hospitality, but Ikuto declined.

"No thank you, I just came to see what exactly was going on." Ikuto says, seeing the hesitation in Midori's eyes now. Quickly, Ikuto added, "If you tell me Midori, I can help Amu. I just need to know what it is I'm protecting her from. Please allow me to protect your daughter."

"You know where she's at don't you?' Midori whispered, earning a nod. "You can't let anyone else know okay? Not even me, Amu needs to stay safe. That is crucial."

Ikuto eye brows furrowed, "Tell me what is going on."

Midori looked down, torn. She was exhausted and worn down, dark circle were under her eyes, showing the lack of sleep and above all she just looked fragile. A mother worrying to the extreme because Ikuto knew for a fact that Midori never looked like this. She went to bed early to get a goodnight rest but it looked as if she hasn't slept in days. Instead looking as if the world had been slowly breaking her down until she was so fragile that a single gust of wind might break her.

"Amu isn't my biological daughter, she's my sisters." Midori began. "My sister bore twin girls sixteen years ago, and has an older son by two years. She's married to a man obsessed with power. He used my sister for power and money. He corrupted his son by the age of four. My sister though, didn't want her daughters to become pompous like their father, so she grabbed Amu and told me to take her and to run."

"I did exactly that, I took Amu and ran. I met Tsumugu on the way, who helped me hide Amu by marrying me and changing both our last names to Hinamori. By the time my sister could hide Amu's sister, Miku, it was too late. My brother in law found out what she was doing and he was so angered. He lost one child and refused to lose another, so he did his best tracking me down. He recently found us, and now they want Amu back. They want to take me and Tsumugu to court and fight for Amu's custody rights that I will surely lose. Once they win that battle Ikuto, we will never see Amu again. That is why I asked you to not allow her to come home. People will look for her, and they will take her."

Ikuto was surprised to say the least that Amu's own family was so corrupted deep down, and he thought his own was corrupted. She never knew about this, or did she? No, she would have asked for help but now she's a damn two year old that had the mind of a five year old. She wouldn't even remember Midori or her sister Ami or Tsumugu. Maybe it was better for her like this for now, until she really needed to know. But she was a child now, she would never fully understand.

"I thought you said you found Amu in an abandonment case." Ikuto pointed out.

Midori gazed sadly into his indigo eyes, "I had to lie, or she'd hate me. Amu is going to hate me for lying."

Ikuto saw the tears in Midori's eyes; she was scared of losing the girl she raised. Her daughter, "Amu could never hate you Midori, so never say that. I know for a fact that Amu will be upset when she finds out you lied but she'll understand why you did what you did. She'll need time, but Amu will always be your daughter."

Midori sniffled and nodded, "Maybe so, but even then Amu can't come home Ikuto. Promise me that you will never let her come home under any circumstances. I will be arrested for 'kidnapping' but still even then never let her come here." Ikuto hesitated, "Do you understand Ikuto? _Promise me."_

"I promise." Ikuto swore, earning a grateful nod from Midori.

"Good, now I think it's best if you leave before anyone sees you here." Midori chided, pulling Ikuto up and pushing out the door, and right when Ikuto turned a corner, two black cars pulled up to the Hinamori residence and Ikuto couldn't help but worry.

―――

About an hour after Utau called Rima and Yaya to come over for a girl's night with Amu and herself, they finally arrived baring gifts. Rima brought some comedy movies where Yaya brought candy- which Amu pounced on the moment she saw the candy bag. It made the three teenaged girls laugh when Amu successfully snatched a bag and ran towards a room, but then Amu started crying when she couldn't find her way back.

Now the four girls sat in the living room, one of Rima's comedy movies in the DVD player while they chatted and painted their nails. Amu had been stubborn, wanting to paint her nails but ended up painting the floor. No one noticed until Amu yelled 'Look at my pretty picture!' and Utau was furious. She reprimanded Amu until Amu once again pretended to die.

"I don't get this movie." Amu whined, burring her head in Rima's lap. "I don't like the clown! He's scwary!"

Rima laughed softly, "The clown is funny, not scary Amu."

"NU! It's scwary!" Amu cried out exasperate. "You don't understwand!"

The three other girls laughed at Amu's theatrics. She was once again being over dramatic over nothing but childish nonsense. It was amusing to see Amu so care free, hiding behind the couch as the clown appeared on the screen once again. In all honesty, Amu just didn't want to stay still, causing Utau and Rima to glare daggers at Yaya, who once again had given Amu candy. It was made clear that little Amu could not handle candy consumption without becoming crazy or dramatic or even both. It was then that Utau noticed the time, nearly three in the morning.

"Amu-chan, it's time for bed." Utau said gently, but the little pink haired girl decided she wanted to be defiant tonight as she shook her head and crossed her little arms.

"I'm not tired Onee-san!" Amu cried out childishly, stomping her foot. This caused Utau to frown and narrow her amethyst eyes at Amu in a scowl.

"I am not asking Amu, it is time for you to sleep!" Utau firmly said, picking Amu up- who struggled in the singer's arms to be put down.

"NO!" Amu whined. "I've been touched by cootie hands again! Death will surely come faster!"

Utau nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Death will surely come faster if you are not asleep within the next twenty minutes!"

Little Amu gulped seeing the look Utau was giving her and nodded, "Okay… Understood."

Then Amu was set down and she didn't hesitate to dive in under the covers for safety, and the minute her head hit the pillows, Amu was out like a light. Utau sighed, tucking in the covers as she lightly caressed Amu's cheek.

"You're worried." Rima pointed out.

Utau nodded, "What if we can't turn her back to normal? If we can't figure out a way to reverse this wish, Amu will be stuck like this- having to grow up all over again."

Guilt was always a feeling Utau felt now a days since Ikuto brought Amu to them as a two year old. She had been so hurt and in so much pain in her loneliness that she wished to be reborn, just because of their stupidity and disagreement. Now Amu had people after her, and in a way she was safer as a child- but if she were to be caught Amu wouldn't have a clue on what was going on. At this age she was so curious and outgoing- it would get her hurt.

"We'll find a way." Rima reassured, coming to stand besides Utau and looking upon Amu's sleeping form. "She won't be stuck like this forever, and when she is turned back to normal Utau, she won't be as carefree or light hearted."

"She won't be so forgiving." Utau whispered. "We were so stupid to push her away, to fight with each other. We were once a team, a family of some sorts- but now it seems as if we are strangers."

Rima sighed, "Then we will have to get to re-know each other, wont we? We can find that friendship, that team work- and we I'll get our Amu back." Rima took Utau's hand, looking into the singer's eyes confidently that it surprised Utau that Rima could even give a look like that. Usually Rima was timid. "You just have to believe in her as much as she believed in us- but this time we can't let her down."

Utau nodded, "You're right." Utau smiled, glancing at Yaya who was quiet. She'd fallen asleep as well. "Rima, you are a good person- I can see why Amu picked you as a friend."

Rima shook her head, "You can't compare our friendship to your own Utau, because both are entirely different. I know for a fact that if it came down to it- Amu would save you all over again. She saved you once from yourself, and she'd do it again." Rima smiled sadly. "We can both be her best friends, but only one of us can be her sister- and that's you Utau. Please don't let her down."

Utau was silent as she said goodnight to Rima, and her house grew quite with the soft snores of the three teenagers and single child, all unaware of a small chara watching the child with a smile on her lips as a new egg was born from the sleeping pink haired girl.

* * *

Miku Koyama sighed as she stared out the window of her room she considered her personal prison. The night had fallen, and once again she felt the pull and tug from the device her father created. The device that controlled her brother every so often- the device that was supposed to work on her, but failed to do so. Her mother said it was become she was strong willed, and it was because she was good at heart. That was why she needed to find Amu and notify her of the current situation of their father trying to get her back. For some reason it was crucial that Amu be reunited with them and Miku had a good idea why that was.

From birth Miku had always been the weaker twin physically, but mentally she was stronger than Amu. That reason being said, Amu was the one who was chosen to wed the son of the CEO of some big name company that would bring in money for their father. It sickened Miku how Amu was already sold off to some guy, whom she never even met. Hell, she didn't even know she was a Koyama, a name that was a burden to bear. Koyama, the name of one of the most wealthy families in Japan, a name other people feared. All because her father was a fearful man, who placed that fear in other's purposely- even forcing his own children to be cruel.

"Miku." Rin's voice called softly from outside her prison door.

"Come in." She answered ever so softly that Rin had difficulty hearing her permission, but he ever so slightly opened the door, stepping in and shutting it closed silently as possible. Miku didn't pay any attention as she looked over the small picture she kept by her bedside, one of two two year olds, hugging each other so close it looked painful, but both girls wore identical laughing smiles. Both girls were identical to being with.

"You can't keep torturing yourself like this Miku- father is suspicious enough." Rin said gently sitting besides Miku, glancing at the picture of his two sisters. "I know you want to make contact with her, but you cant."

"You don't understand." Miku whispered, shifting to gaze at her elder brother. "She doesn't even remember me. Father beat her so senseless it caused her head trauma, and you don't know the feeling of losing half yourself. She was my other half, and she's gone."

"She's also a child." Rin reminded, "She won't remember you still, and you can't change that Miku- but showing yourself to her can jeopardize her safety. You know that better than anyone else."

Miku sighed, "I _know_, but Rin- I just need her to meet me, and maybe that can trigger something-"

"That prophecy isn't real Miku, about twin bearers. Amu already bared four, and none of them are identical to Ichigo." Rin smiled sadly at his sister. "Let go Miku, because this will cause you more pain than it already has."

"Rin-san." Ichigo, Miku's chara, called for the elder Koyama. "That's where you're wrong; Amu-chan has borne a fifth egg, one with identical patterns to mine."

Rin stared at the pink haired chara with a blank stare, "That changes things then."

Miku furrowed her eyebrows, "How so Rin?"

"If she borne a fifth eggs identical to yours, then the stars have finally aligned and fate is playing its part, and we must play ours." Rin gave Miku a stern look. "You know what you have to do Miku."

Miku's eyes widen, "So suddenly it doesn't feel right to do this without you. She's your sister too, and if I leave you alone here-"

"I'll be fine." Rin grabbed Miku's hand, "Before you can save me, you must save yourself Miku, and for that you need Amu. Help Amu turn back to normal, that's the first step before introducing her to this hell."

Miku nodded, squeezing Rin's hand, "I love you brother." Miku whispered, standing up and going on to the balcony of the room she deemed a prison, character changing with Ichigo, glancing at her brother one last time, "I wish you the best of luck Rin."

"You too Miku." Rin whispered, watching his sister cross the rooftops of Seiyo with Ichigo, disappearing into the night, just as the door burst open with their father eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Where is Miku?" Ayumu, their father, demanded sternly.

"She's out." Rin replied lazily.

Ayumu snarled in anger, "Out _where?_"

"She didn't say, only not to wait up for her." Rin smirked at his father. "How does it feel to know she got away father?"

Ayumu smirked right back at his son, "She was never captive to begin with son, and certainly she was never free." Ayumu chuckled. "You think I don't know Miku knows where Amu is? I know she can seek out her twin faster than a bloody hound, and it will take that one inevitable mistake Miku will make and Amu will be right where she belongs."

Rin's eyes widen, "You knew."

"All along son. I'm not stupid." Ayumu then left the room saying, "Take him to the lab, it's time we make our move next." And then men infiltrated Miku's room, dragging Rin out shouting.

* * *

Kukai was called early in the morning, around 6:30 to be exact. Somehow Amu had managed to wake up before anyone else and get into Utau's password locked phone and called him. When Kukai asked how she got Utau's phone to unlock, Amu simply stated "It was Onee-san's boyfrwend name. Kukai-kun!". That alone made Kukai smile despite the time he woken up, way before he usually woke up. Amu only called because she wanted to go to the park to play soccer again, and she wanted to play with him. Kukai had no choice but to agree, but not without thinking of inviting the other guys. Ikuto didn't even need to be asked, Tadase agreed (still hurt over the fact Amu didn't like him at this age), Kairi and Nagihiko both were eager to see the little Amu again.

"You think they are up right now?" Kairi asked as they stood outside Utau's door at eight o'clock.

It was silent outside, the sun shining on this cool summer morning. It was nice weather right now, neither to hot nor to cold but perfect in the mix. The birds were chirping and the butterflies Kukai knew Amu loved to chase were out. That's when the peace was disturbed.

"AMU YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" Utau yells made all the guys wince; expect Ikuto- who wondered what Amu was getting yelled at about this time.

"IT SMELLS EATABLE SO THAT MUST MEAN IT IS EATABLE!" Amu reasoned with a yell back.

"THAT'S A CANDLE AMU- HEY GET BACK HER MISSY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Amu's giggles irrupted within the house as she swung the door open, and stopped short in her run away with the candle in her hands and Utau catching up. Amu didn't care when Utau snatched the candle away and put it out of her short reach, Amu was too busy smiling at Ikuto and running at him with open arms.

"Kitty Cat!" Amu cried in joy, jumping into the older male's arms- who pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't want to let go, scared that if he did the hidden dangers would finally catch Amu, but soon she was wiggling in his embrace for her to be set down and running to Kukai, excitedly asking when they were going to play soccer. That alone made Ikuto jealous, Amu going to Kukai- but there wasn't anything to be jealous of. Kukai was with his sister.

Utau suddenly looked less annoyed once she noticed the males on her doorstep, "Eru, Iru, Ran, Miki, Su- can you play with Amu outside while I explain the situation to the guys?"

"Of course!" Came a course of voices, who flew outside and distracted Amu.

The guys then noticed the atmosphere is the room coming from the three females, and Utau beckoned them to follow her. Leading them into the kitchen, the guys grew more apprehensive with each drawing step, but Utau never said a word as Rima and Yaya moved away from an object on the counter. It took a few seconds for the males to recognize the object as a chara egg- a pink and white chara egg with a rabbit's foot printed on the middle of it.

"Who's is it?" Tadase asked first.

"That's the thing, its Amu's." Utau answered. "Dia says it means that Amu has a new dream."

"About what?" Ikuto asked next.

Dia floated next to eggs, lightly touching it- "I can't say for sure, it's just fortunate enough Ran, Miki, Su and I haven't disappeared from changing dreams, but there was never a part of Amu that hinted another dream."

"She's a child." Nagihiko pointed out. "She's bound to dream."

"Sure she can." Rhythm says, "It's just that it's unusual for a child so young to bear a chara egg."

"It's warm." Temari says, as she placed her hand on the egg.

Kukai sighed, glancing at the window to see Amu kicking the ball by herself- the park would have to wait for now. "So the egg is close to hatching?"

"Yes." Dia answered confidently. "I sense something strange about her…"

"Strange how?" Kairi inquired.

"I can't explain the feeling." Dia says, eyes narrowing out the window. "Where is Amu?"

Amu had gone missing from the front yard, only four of the five charas remained as well, and in that second Ikuto was out the door- yelling for the pink haired girl. The others followed in pursuit, panicked on the sudden disappearance of their beloved pinkette. It was like the movies, one minute the kid is there and once you turned your back- they were gone.

It was truly a nightmare and a heart attack.

* * *

"I got the ball!" Amu cried out as if it was a battle cry, charging towards the soccer ball.

"Amu!" Miki yelled, reprimanding the child for running off. The others had stayed behind knowing Amu would come back to continue to play. After all, Amu played to win.

When Amu finally reached the ball, a pair of hands picked the soccer ball up though. Amu peered up at a girl, one who had golden eyes and pink hair. She had a smile on her face while she handed the ball to Amu, who took it back with a curious gaze. The girl in front of her look familiar to Amu in a way, but her memory could not place the face to a name.

"You have pink hair like me." Amu giggled, reaching for the girls hair- who crouched down and permitted Amu's touch.

"Amu." Miki warned, stopping when she saw the girl crouching in front of Amu.

The girl smiled, "Yes I do. But your hair is prettier than mine sweetheart."

This caused Amu to go into a fit of giggles, shaking her head in a playful disagreement. "We have the same hair silly!"

"Amu!" Ikuto called then, jogging up to the little girl he finally caught sight of- but froze when he saw the girl behind Amu. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl, the exact carbon copy of Amu smiled, "My name is Miku, I'm Amu's twin sister."

And it was then the little chara egg on Utau's table top cracked just a little as two sisters reunited.

* * *

**Thank you to those who waited so patiently for this chapter! It means so much for all the reviews I get to continues- it's a motivation, so please leave a review about your thoughts or comments on this chapter. If I can get up to 40 reviews, it would be great!**

**I hope you all have a Happy New Years! **

**Check out some of my other Shugo Chara stories,**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_House of Cards _**_(NEW)_**

_Crimson Hearts _**(Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover)**

_Ships In The Night_

_Lost Child_

_The Other Sister_

_In The Flesh_

_Walking On A Wire_

_Cruel Clocks_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_Game of Life_


	5. Chapter 5: The Twins

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, almost a year- but I was really focused on my Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover** _Crimson Hearts_**. I tried to make this chapter the best I could, and if you all don't like it then I'm sorry but I promise we have our cute and funny baby Amu.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**Chapter 5**

**The Twins**

* * *

Life is full of little surprises. Some end tragically while others just happened to be complete luck. Then there were some encounters that people couldn't count as bad but they weren't quite good either. Somehow Ikuto didn't know what to think of Miku, the stunning image of Amu. Well if Amu had long pink hair and warm honey eyes like Miku's. The last thing Ikuto expected when he found Amu was seeing her in the arms of her twin. It literally froze Ikuto in his spot.

"Look Mr. Kitty Cat, she has pink hair just like me!" Amu exclaimed happily in the arms of a stranger, playing with a long strand of Miku's pink hair.

"Amu, what have we been telling you about strangers?" Ikuto scolded.

Amu grinned knowing the answer to this, "Not to talk to strangers."

Then she seemed to realize exactly where she was at, and looked up at Miku wearily. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to put me down now."

Miku laughed and put her sister down; watching as Amu ran towards Ikuto's awaiting arms. Amu hugged Ikuto tightly around the neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Am I in trouble Mr. Kitty Cat? Her pink hair distracted me!"

Amu's little whines sounded just like an actual child's that it amazed Miku.

"We are having a long talk later with Utau." Ikuto said sternly. In response Amu slumped down, putting her hand to her forehead and leaned back as if she was dying.

"I'm going to _die._" Amu whined, but was expertly ignored by Ikuto who now was staring at Miku.

"I mean no harm." Miku reassure, putting her hands up in surrender. "I only came to find my sister and I did."

"Then what? You take her away back to your screwed up family? Not if I have a say in it." Ikuto spat, his blue eyes narrowing on Miku, who sighed sadly and looked at the grass beneath her feet.

"You don't understand my personal life." Miku said weakly. "I'm not here to take her away; I need her to be back to normal."

"Why are you even concerned with Amu's wellbeing?" Ikuto asked, holding onto Amu just a little tighter. "You don't even know her personally."

Miku looked at Ikuto helplessly. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?"

Ikuto stared at Miku long and hard for a few long seconds. She looked like Amu, but she was nothing like Amu. The complete opposite, Ikuto noticed. She was timid, easily intimidated and somewhat quiet. It took another minute before Ikuto made up his choice.

"Follow me then." Ikuto said, turning back towards Utau's house.

"Ikuto did you find her yet!?" Kukai asked running up to the blue haired male, not yet seeing either pinkettes. "Everyone headed back to the house, ready to call the police or some- holy shit."

Kukai couldn't stop the last two words from spilling out of his mouth when seeing Miku standing right in front of him. Glancing at Ikuto, Kukai saw Amu still in his arms- so he rubbed his eyes thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Nope, there was defiantly another Amu standing right in front of him.

"How?" Was all Kukai could ask as he pointed to Miku.

Miku blushed and looked down again sheepishly, "I'm Amu's twin- Miku. Ikuto was about to lead me to a place where I could tell my story."

"How do you know my name?" Ikuto asked distrustfully.

Miku looked up at him, "I did my homework."

Kukai looked at Miku and frowned at that . For a second he had hope rise up in him thinking that Amu was finally back to normal. That maybe then they could all apologize for shutting her out and factioning out, but this girl, Miku, was no Amu.

"Come on." Kukai muttered. "Everyone is at the house."

* * *

When Ikuto and Kukai returned to Utau's house the first thing that the other teens acknowledge was how Ikuto held Amu protectively. For a moment they all relaxed, seeing Amu safe- but then they tensed up seeing a girl behind the two males, bowing her head to hide her eyes.

"Is Amu okay?" Utau asked worriedly, moving to grabbed Amu into her arms.

Ikuto nodded, letting Utau have the small girl, "Yeah, she's fine."

Nagihiko eyed the girl behind Ikuto and Kukai, wondering who she was. As if sensing eyes on her, the girl lifted her head. Many audible gasps were heard as they stared at Miku in awe and confusion. The girl was identical to Amu, but her eyes were slightly different and her own pink hair was longer than Amu's- cascading down her back in soft waves.

"Hi." She said timidly. "My name is Miku Koyama."

"Oh my god." Utau whispered, being the first one to snap out of her surprise. "You look just like her."

Miku looked down, her shoulders slumping. "I've been getting that lately. I'm Amu's twin."

Rima forced herself to look away from Miku, seeing that she was just a reminder of Rima's harbored guilt. "We certainly can tell."

Suddenly a little pink haired chara came out and rested on top of Miku's head with a sly smile. Her sweater was green with bunny ears with a black skirt, matching leggings and small boots. Her pink hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail like Ran's.

"This is my chara Ichigo." Miku said with a smile, happy her chara was here to give her a boost in confidence.

"I sense my other half." Ichigo grinned as another chara came flying in at a fast rate.

"I couldn't get out of the door!" The chara cried, flying right to Amu- who giggled at the second pink hair chara.

"You're silly!" Amu said happily holding her palm out.

Sitting in the palm of her hand was a long pink haired chara. Her outfit was a purple sweater with bunny ears and a black skirt with matching leggings and small boots. The chara matched Ichigo. A twin chara. This stunned everyone into silence once again.

"Twin charas!?"

The nameless chara turned completely serious, facing everyone. "You seem surprised as such obvious news."

Miku sweat dropped, "You must be the serious twin chara."

"Hmph, my name is Kai." The newest chara stated with pride.

Everyone sweat dropped, but Amu only giggled affectionately. She already loved this chara as much as the others, which she now wanted to, go and play with. Perking up, Amu struggled in Utau's arms wanting release. Utau complied, gazing down at the young girl questioningly.

"Can I play with the charas?" Amu asked excitedly with wide honey orbs that begged to say yes and agree.

Utau bit her lip, trying to refuse but fell for it once again. "Okay, but you stay in my room okay? We need to talk to Miku here."

It had become a silent agreement that no one would address the elephant in the room, about Amu's new chara Kai- who was a twin chara. No one ever heard of twin chara's before, so it was quite strange, but still they would ask in the end. They all just needed to understand what was going on, especially Ikuto- who knew more than the others. Ikuto wanted to make sure Amu would stay safe, and if this girl- Miku, posed any threat.

"Okay!" Amu whole heartedly agreed, running into the next room with Kai- who yelled about how unlady like it was to run indoors. Ichigo had followed laughing, while the other charas all got the hidden message to keep little Amu preoccupied while the older chara bearers had their conversation.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Let me tell you my story then, because it will make more sense." Miku said, looking at each of them after taking a moment to gather her courage to speak up. "The last time I saw Amu was when we were three, the night our father beat her for getting into his business papers and disorganizing them all. It had been an accident, but our father wouldn't listen."

"_Miku-chan, look!" Amu pointed at their father's office "Daddy left his door open! Maybe we can leave his gift on the desk!"_

_Miku nodded hesitantly. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Amu-chan. What if daddy gets mad at us for going into his office?"_

_Amu grinned, "I'll tell him it was my idea if we get caught! I just want to give daddy this picture."_

_Amu smiled, holding the colored picture of a waterfall and pond that were surrounded by trees with moneys and other animals. It was colored perfectly, in the lines and everything. Amu already had her signature signed at the bottom._

_Silently Amu tipped toed into the room and Miku kept watch. Amu had made it over to their father's desk and climbed onto his chair as she imagined it was a mountain. It took three minutes to get up. The chair was so tall and Amu was naturally short. _

"_I made it!" Amu declared happily, placing her picture down and mover to get off the chair, but her arm accidently slipped and wiped all the papers off the desk. Panicking, Amu quickly gathered the papers as neatly as she could and placed them back before rushing off towards Miku. "Let's go before daddy comes."_

"_Amu what did you do?" Miku asked, seeing the fear in Amu's honey orbs._

"_Please, let's just go." Amu pleaded with her sister, grabbing her hand in her own and running down the hall back to their room._

"Everything was normal. That was until my father returned home later that night." Miku's voice held a slight edge.

"Do you fear your father?" Utau asked curiously, so far there had been nothing bad about the story- not until the paper mishap.

"You need to understand, our father is not a kind man." Miku admitted darkly. "He was never a father to us, nor will he ever be. He sees his children as pawns, especially Amu and Rin- our elder brother."

"_Who the hell was in my office!?" Ayumu yelled from the door way of the living room. His business papers in his office. "Was it you Rin? Or was it your mother. Where the hell is your mother!? She's probably hiding."_

"_It was me." Amu admitted from her spot on the couch, looking at her father. _

"_Amu." Ayumu said in disbelief before his face flushed red. Quickly he closed the distance between him and Amu, grabbing her arm roughly. "How many times do I need to tell you brats not to enter my office!?"_

_Amu cried out, "I wanted to give you a birthday gift daddy!"_

"_I don't care about some shit of a gift you colored Amu! That's too childish- you know this Amu!" Ayumu yelled, back handing his daughter. "You are to be an intelligent young lady, you have no time to goof off with your sister! Do you understand that!?"_

_Amu cried, shaking her head, "I don't want to be smart daddy. I want to have fun and play with my sister!"_

_Ayumu fumed, grabbing Amu and whisking her out of the room. While yelling at her about responsibilities. _

"You have to understand, out of the three if us- Amu was the perfect child. She was groomed to be the perfect proper wife, but that night everything had changed." Miku stated sadly. "My father had threatened to send her to a boarding school right when he pulled her from the room, but when my mother got home- she found Amu barely moving."

"Which is why your mother wanted Midori to take Amu." Ikuto said aloud, putting the pieces together in his head. The others gave him curious looks on to how he knew that.

"Yes." Miku nodded. "Our mother feared for our lives and our sanity. Amu was the daughter that my father favored. He wanted her to be the prefect bride, always ready to send her off to the most expensive bachelor. That is why he's restless in finding her now."

"Because he found a suitor." Utau whispered to herself but it was heard out loud.

Miku nodded in a dull agreement, "Yes. My father finally located a wealthy young business man, who would inherit his land with his wife, along with all his fortune. My father saw the opportunity to invest and now he wants to take it."

"Why Amu, not you?" Tadase asked.

Miku laughed bitterly, "She is the strong twin, physically. Mentally I'm the strong one, meaning that Amu is easier to control when it came to mind games, but she would refuse my father's offers."

"Refuse how?" Ikuto asked.

Miku chuckled, "Even now you must notice the rebellious persona of Amu. She was always like this, but our father liked that. He saw her as a great business women. Me, not so much."

"You're confusing me here." Kukai stated with a few chorus agreements.

"Amu would be smart enough to marry a man; she'd play the perfect wife and over take the estate. In simpler terms, Amu would over run her husband's company and take the fortune herself, that was how she was taught to play the game. Though our father would always control Amu." Miku explained as if it was obvious.

Ikuto furrowed his eyes brow, "Wouldn't Amu just say no?"

"Amu was always a daddy girl; she never went against his word. I believe that man could easily convince my sister into getting married and expanding our name while taking her husband's wealth." Miku sighed. "Amu would never truly go against our father's words, because she adores the man too much."

Nagihiko huffed, "There's just one thing that confuses me. After all this time, why has Amu never said anything?"

Miku gave him a sad smile, "She was three when the accident happened. I remember my father's frantic yells. His regrets, but that never lasted long. When he found out my mother had sent Amu away, father had been livid. He was so angry."

"_What the hell did you do!?" Miku heard her mother, Lilianna yell angrily. Miku never heard the tone on her mother before, so naturally Miku became curious and wandered over to the commotion. _

"_I didn't mean too. I-I got angry-"_

"_That gives you no fucking right to lay a hand on your __**daughter**__!" Lilianna exclaimed furiously at her husband, not even letting him finish his sentence. "What did she do- accidently color on these god awful walls? Or did she ask you to play with here because you fail to be an actual father!?"_

_Ayumu sighed frustrated, "She got into my papers Lilianna! The girl knows not to go through my belongings!"_

_Liliana pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't stay here, not when you hurt one of our children. Enough is enough Ayumu. You care much more about your business and reputation than us- your family."_

"_Liliana, what are you saying?" Ayumu asked, even more frustrated with the woman in front of him._

"_I'm taking the kids and staying with my mother. Goodnight Ayumu."_

"Your mother didn't take Amu to the hospital?" Tadase asked disturbed.

"No." Miku shook her head. "My grandfather had been a skilled doctor; he checked Amu and said she fainted from the pain where she hit her head. Luckily she had no concussion when we actually took Amu to get an MRI."

"How did Amu end up with the Hinamori's?" Ikuto asked.

Miku's expression grimaced, "Midori came one night when father left over night to attend a meeting. Mother was scared for Amu, she knew that father had bad intentions with Amu, and wanted her to be taken care of. Midori agreed, and offered to take me and Rin- but father had gotten home early. Mother rushed Madori out, saying to take Amu and keep her safe."

"Do you hate Amu because of that?" Tadase inquires, earning a shake of a head.

"No." Miku admitted. "When I was younger I resented the idea of Amu coming back, because I for once was the center of attention. It was as I got older that I finally realized that Amu never really truly left. Our father had been keeping tabs on her, he knew who she was, were she lived and who she hung around with. There was no question about it, that he would track her down and force her home."

"That's when you decided to come here yourself." Ikuto quipped.

"I came when I realized how confused Amu was going to be. She was turned into a child, and now she needs to be turned back. If she isn't, and my father finds her- he will currpot the innocent mind she has now and the Amu you know will not exist." Miku took in a deep breath. "She will be used as a pawn."

"No she won't." Ikuto argued. "Your damn father isn't getting his hands on Amu, even if he calls the police he has no proof she's your twin. No one will believe a sixteen year old turned back into a three a three year old overnight."

Miku sighed and looked at Ikuto sternly, "They will if Rin claims her as his daughter. Rin is older, and they will believe that Amu is his daughter if he claims it."

Ikuto frowned, deep in thought. "Then we don't allow him to do that."

Kukai sighed. "How do you expect to hide her? You can't stop them-"

"I claim her as my daughter." Ikuto stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "I mean, I'm older than you all. I can be a teenaged father who messed up three years ago and the mother wanted nothing to do with the child because of her family."

Utau nodded, "And we dye Amu's hair blue. It could work."

Miku perked up, "It might work. Ikuto, if you can pull this off until Amu can return to normal it would work. Amu can defy our father, and have her voice! She can reject the proposal."

"One thing." Nagihiko interrupted. "How do we get Amu to keep quite about Ikuto not being her dad?"

"We tell her we are playing house." Utau said casually. "She'll believe it."

"Miki will have to change Kai's hair color as well." Tadase said, referring to the new twin chara of Amu's.

Kukai clasped Ikuto on the back, "Well, are you ready to become a father Ikuto?"

* * *

**I know I have taken forever to actually update this story, but I'm back. I will try to update this story more frequently, since I really look forward to 'Daddy' Ikuto. Who is is with me on that? **

**I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but it was needed to explain the past of Miku and Amu- and to introduce Miku properly to the story!**

**Please please review!**

**Also check out my two other stories:**

**My Shugo Chara AU in an Apocalypse** _In The Flesh_

**My Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover **_Crimson Hearts_


End file.
